Speed Tweaking
Speed tweaking is the process of altering the shape of a ship's hull slightly so that it can reach a higher speed. most ships (even big ones) are capable of reaching 194.4, where they crash into a "barrier". However smaller ships can get up to about 200 kn. This page contains most of the more common, and effective, speed tweaks out there. There are some other ones that may work better on larger ships but are quite complex to explain and I think they will both clog up the page and not work properly without a back-and-forth conversation. However, if you are desperate, feel free to message me (hmshomemade1011) and I will show you them in more detail. I am usually on once a day. Basic Techniques Image-1389588834.jpg| One of the simplest, and most effective ways to increase you ship's speed is by covering the propellers on 3 sides. In the picture above, the propellers are covered at the back, the top and the two sides (not the bottom). They are also cut four blocks into the hull. This forms a trench which functions to direct water flow, much like a jet engine. Experiment on how many blocks cut in will change your speed. Also, 2 is usually the optimum number of propellers. Reverse Arrow Image-1389589138.jpg| Image-1389589278.jpg| This can greatly increase the speed of medium sized ships. Instead of making a smooth, hydrodynamic shape, you want to turn the 1/2 hulls so it creates the opposite. As you can see from the pictures, it can be applied to a flat face, or a conventional boat shape. It is most effective on ships that are an even number of blocks wide and can also help submarines! Speed boats Image-1389589704.jpg| An easy way to make a good speed boat capable of 195 knts is by making it into a sort of catamaran with a platform at the top but have a conventional propeller layout. If you are going for absolute speed and are willing to sacrifice armour, try using low density parts eg. carrier decks. Others * On small or medium ships you could try adding a two block long overhang above your propellers. This usually works well with propellers set for blocks into the hull. you should put the blocks one row of blocks above the propeller (or propeller trench exit) for it to work properly. * One way I increased the speed of my then triple propellered destroyer Atlantean Pride was putting a one block long wall around the sides of the middle propeller trench exit, adding a two block long wall around the top, with a third row of half blocks with the angled parts facing inward. It must be noted that this specific method requires three propellers inserted four blocks back into the hull. The finished result should have one row of blocks along the sides of the middle propeller trench and three above including the half blocks * Another, lesser known way that can dramaticly increase speed is by taking the ship's hull and replacing ALL non-full blocks into full ones, EXCEPT for the first ones at the bow. This can be used on almost any ship. I used it to increase my super warship's top speed from around 60 to 130 knots. Doing this to lower layers and making the layers 2-3 blocks shorter in length can double speed (Note that I said "Can"). It is similar to the concept described in more detail on the hyrodynamicss page. * On a medium sized ship, you could try adding a ring of floats around your ship, just below the waterline. this should increase speed but WILL kill stability. * Using angled boilers above deck may improve the speed on some ships but it will make them vulnerable to enemy fire. * One technique is to remove the bottom of a V shaped hull so the bottom of the hull would look like a W so it would be like a semi-catamaran. This would add some knots to the speed of the ship, this will decrease stability however.